


Alive

by winterheats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also i guess i'd consider this, sorry for all the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: domestic boyfriends seho meet a new little friend, vivi!





	

Sehun was packing the last of his grocery bags into the trunk of his car when in his peripheral vision he saw a white blob rush under his car. Once he closed the trunk, he crouched down to see what could be down there.

Right as his head peeked below, a living ball of fluff and fur ran up to Sehun, causing him to fall on his back. The dog had began licking Sehun’s face. He picked up the dog and lifted him up to look at him. “Now where did you come from, little guy?” The dog inched its head out to try to lick Sehun’s face again.

There was no collar on the dog but Sehun remembered that the shopping center he was currently at had a pet store. He figured they might have lost a dog somehow.

Sehun got up with the dog tucked under his arm and closed the trunk of his car. After returning his shopping cart, he made his way toward the pet shop.

“That’s a cute dog you got there!” said the woman from behind the counter as Sehun walked through the store’s door.

“Really? I assumed he belonged to you guys.” Sehun walked towards the lady at the counter. “He ran under my car as I was putting my things in my trunk. I stopped by thinking you guys accidently let a dog loose.”

The woman gave him a questioning look. “I’m sorry but he’s not from us.” She looked at the dog and pet his head. “Poor thing doesn’t even have a collar. I’m sure it has an owner somewhere.”

“Aw, alright. I guess I’ll try to find its owner. Thanks for your help though!” And with that, Sehun brought the living ball of white fluff home with him.

* * *

 

“Don’t be mad,” Sehun said, holding the dog behind his back as he stood in front of the doorway.

“What did you do?” Junmyeon said with suspicion in his tone. He was sitting on the couch that faced the doorway, watching something on the television.

“Do you promise not to be mad?” Sehun asked innocently.

“Can you just tell me what you did? What’s behind your back?”

Sehun walked towards the couch and brought Sehun out from behind him. Junmyeon’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Um...Sehun, I don’t ever recall us discussing owning a dog. I’m not even sure if this apartment complex allows pets.”

“Don’t worry, pets are allowed.” At this point the dog had jumped out of Sehun’s lap and began running around.

Sehun and Junmyeon carried on with their conversation. “And it’s not like we’re gonna own him. I found him under the trunk of my car today. I even went to the pet store but apparently he’s not theirs. We’ll just keep him here for a few days until the owner shows up.”

Junmyeon furrowed his brows. “And what if no owner claims him? It looks like he doesn’t have a collar.”

“I know. Look, if there’s no owner, I’ll take care of him.”

The dog jumped back onto Sehun’s lap then hopped over onto Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon looked down in his lap as the dog made a bed out of his thighs. Junmyeon looked back up at Sehun. “I’m sorry, Sehun, but I just don’t think we can have a dog in the house right now.”

Sehun pouted. “But look at him! He likes you already.” The dog had already fallen asleep in Junmyeon’s lap, probably having tired himself out from running around their living room. Junmyeon petted the dog’s back. In any other circumstance, Junmyeon would have refused. But since Sehun doesn’t necessarily work long hours at the bakery nearby their complex, Junmyeon thought it should be fine.

“Alright. But that’s only if an owner doesn’t show up.”

Sehun grinned, his eyes forming crescents. One of the many reasons why Junmyeon loves seeing Sehun smile.

The younger crouched over to kiss Junmyeon. “Thank you, Junmyeon.” 

* * *

 

“Vivi! Come here, boy!”

Sehun was sitting on the floor of their living room watching an episode of Romantic Doctor Teacher Kim. Junmyeon laughed as he walked through their front door in that moment, coming home from another day at school. “You named the dog Vivi?” Junmyeon took off his shoes, left his bag on the coffee table and seated himself and rested his legs on the couch.

“I might as well have. It’s been nearly two weeks and there has been no sign of any owner. I put up lost dog signs and asked around literally everywhere!”

Junmyeon sighed. “Well, you’ve already invested quite a bit of time and money in taking care of him so far. I don’t see how you aren’t his owner at this point.” Sehun nodded his head at the response.

Since bringing the dog home, Sehun had already bought some barriers to designate a decent size of the empty corner in their living room for Vivi to stay in while no one was home. In addition, Sehun bought two bags of dog food, having worried that one wouldn’t be enough, and a couple of expensive dog bowls from the Pottery Barn. Junmyeon didn’t know this but Sehun was also waiting for some dog clothes and toys to come in the mail from an online order he made recently. They were both lucky that Vivi showed signs of having been previously house trained and had adapted to the puppy pads they set up around the apartment.

“Vivi, come here!” called Junmyeon. Sehun was shocked at him already being accepting of the new pet.

Vivi, who had been standing on his hind legs with his forelegs resting on the small ledge before their small television set table, ran up to Junmyeon at the sound of his name being called. He rested in Junmyeon’s lap, to which Junmyeon began petting his back in return. “Hey, he kinda looks like you, Sehun.”

Sehun looked at the television. “Who? Yoo Yeonseok?”

“Yeah. He looks like he could be your older brother. That’s probably why Vivi was so close to the tv. He probably thought that was you on the screen.” Sehun laughed at how ridiculous the thought was to him.

* * *

 

It was a national holiday so Junmyeon had wanted to spend his day off with Sehun and Vivi. It’s been a couple months since Vivi entered their lives and he was glad to see how much Sehun had come to love and adore his new friend. Sehun, being the maknae of his family, was always treated as the baby so having the responsibility of taking care of another living being helped Sehun mature and grow as a person.

“Wake up, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon whispered into Sehun’s ear earlier that morning. The younger shivered under Junmyeon’s warm breath lingering on his neck. He turned his body so that he was facing Junmyeon who was standing beside him, gently pulled him closer by the neck, and began kissing him softly. Junmyeon leaned into the kiss but broke apart after a couple seconds.

“Get up, Sehun! We’re going out today. I’ve already made breakfast.”

Sehun smiled with his tired eyes, his hair a mess from sleeping. Junmyeon treasured moments like these when he could see Sehun wake up. Because the private school he taught at was an hour drive away into the city, Junmyeon had to get ready for work and leave before the sun would come up; however, he always made it a habit to kiss Sehun before he left even if Sehun was asleep and wouldn’t have been aware.

Having finished getting ready, Sehun packed his bag with toys and treats for Vivi. He locked up their apartment, held Vivi in one of his arms, and got into Junmyeon’s car. The three of them were going to spend the day at a park in the city with Vivi to let him run around. Even though Sehun takes Vivi out for a walk every day, their trip to the park would be a good opportunity to let the little active ball of fluff to be free in an environment more broad and open.

After setting up their blanket and arranging the various dog agility equipment around them, Sehun and Junmyeon began eating their lunch. Junmyeon packed some meat jun, kimbap, and tofu pockets with fried rice.

Vivi ran around their area and played with the agility equipment as the two ate.

“Wow, this is really good, Junmyeon!” said Sehun, a mouth full of rice and vegetables.

“Hey, close your mouth while you eat. We’re in a public setting.”

Sehun pouted and continued with food in his mouth, “Sorry.” Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh.

Sehun smiled with a closed mouth full of food, his cheeks growing in size. “Hurry up and swallow your food, Sehun.”

After swallowing, Sehun gave him a look. “You like it when I swallow, hyung?”

Junmyeon threw the napkin he was using to wipe his face and threw it at the younger. “Sehun!”

Sehun fell back in his place, laughing, feet kicking in the air. Vivi came running up to Sehun and started licking Sehun’s face. “Hey! Vivi! Oka-down boy!’ He grabbed Vivi and set him down in his lap. To his failure, Vivi ended up running away and jumped into Junmyeon’s lap. “I guess he likes me better,” Junmyeon says before playfully sticking his tongue out at Sehun.

Sehun stuffed another slice of meat jun and a tofu pocket into his mouth. “Fine. If he likes you so much, you can be the one to train him today then.”

“Hey, you said from the beginning that he would be your responsibility!”

“I know, I know. I was just kidding. No need to go all serious hyung on me.”

After having eaten all of the meat jun and tofu pockets, Sehun stuffed a vanilla macaron into his mouth, took a sip of his boba drink, and got up, “Alright! Play time!” He took out the dog treats from his bag and picked up Vivi from out of Junmyeon’s lap.

Sehun brought Vivi and set him down in front of the bar jump and walked over to the other side. He crouched down, put a treat in his hand, and held it out before Vivi. “Come on, boy!” When Sehun held the treat in his hand close to Vivi’s nose and slowly pulled his hand back, Vivi’s head would follow then stop as soon as Sehun’s hand passed the bar. Sehun continued to try getting Vivi to go over the bar that was set on the lowest height but he would come up short everytime. Junmyeon watched them as he ate the remaining pieces of kimbap. He found it cute seeing Sehun getting frustrated but not giving up.

“Come on, Vivi. You could do this at home. Why can’t you show off for Junmyeon today?” Sehun said as he rested his back on the grass, spreading his arms out.

“Guess he doesn’t care much to impress me.” Sehun chuckled at Junmyeon’s words.

Vivi ran up to Sehun and began licking his face. “Vivi, hey!” He didn’t stop VIvi from licking him, but picked him up and set him on his chest.

Sehun had become so fond of Vivi. He liked having a friend to play around with at home whenever Junmyeon was at work. Whenever Sehun came home from the bakery, Vivi would greet him with kisses whenever he picked him up from his barred area. His daily walks with Vivi even caused him to make friends with other dog owners in their neighborhood. Every other week or so, he tries to meet up with Chanyeol, the owner of a black newborn Portuguese Water Dog, Baekhyun, the owner of an adorable Welsh Corgi, and Jongin, the owner of two small toy poodles. They have all become very close to Sehun and have even met Junmyeon a couple times as well. Ever since Vivi came into his life, he’s felt much more happier and content, which he thought couldn’t have been more possible considering he felt like his life was perfect the way it was after having met Junmyeon.

* * *

 

“Come on, Vivi, let’s go surprise Junmyeonnie today.” Sehun says as he places the foil-covered tray of assorted red velvet and oreo cupcakes that he picked up from the bakery onto the back seat of his car. Vivi was seated next to him the passenger seat.

Sehun didn’t have any plans that Friday and decided to order a batch of cupcakes from his job to give to Junmyeon’s class of second graders.

After signing in at the school’s front office, Sehun made his way toward Junmyeon’s classroom, Vivi tucked under his left arm and the tray of cupcakes held in the other. It was around a quarter to two, meaning that the school day would almost be over and that students would have calmed down from having lunch and lunch recess by now.

Every classroom had two doors. Some teachers kept one door open, others kept both. Junmyeon kept both doors open and when Sehun was approaching, he paused a bit before the back door. He could see Junmyeon in the front of the classroom, his back facing his students as he wrote something on the board.

Sehun couldn’t deny to himself that he felt a little turned on in that moment seeing Junmyeon in his teacher attire but remembered where he was and settled down a bit.

He walked past the back door and peeked his head into the front door. He caught the students’ attention and some of them even giggled. Junmyeon turned around to see why his students were giggling. “Hey, what are you guys laughing at? Is there something on my ba-”

Junmyeon saw Sehun’s head peeking from the doorway. “Sehun? What are you doing here?”

Sehun straightened up and stood properly in the doorway. The sight of Vivi garnered some “oohs” and “aws” from the classroom. “I hope I’m not interrupting, Mr. Kim, but Vivi and I dropped by to give your students some treats!”

Junmyeon had the biggest smile on his face. “No! Of course not, I was just assigning the students their homework. I was gonna give them the last twenty minutes to relax and chat with each other.”

Sehun stepped into the classroom and placed the tray down onto the front desk.

Sehun attended this year’s open house and even helped chaperone a few field trips so the class was familiar with who he was and the fact that he was Junmyeon’s boyfriend. However, none of the kids have met Vivi yet.

“Is that your dog, Mr. Kim?” asked a little boy sitting in the front of the classroom near the windows.

“Yes, he is. Would you like to introduce him to the class, Sehun?”

“Of course! Gather round, kids!” Sehun took a seat on the carpet in front of the main desk and the students followed suit, getting up from their chairs and surrounding Sehun on the ground. Junmyeon watched with adoration as Sehun interacted with the kids.

“Alright, everyone. This is my dog, Vivi. Say hi to Vivi, guys!” The kids responded with a loud, “HI, VIVI!” Sehun looked at Junmyeon and they both laughed in unison. Sehun turned back to the kids, lifted one of Vivi’s paw, and waved it to the kids. Speaking in a higher tone he said, “Hi, everyone!”

The kids laughed. “Is Vivi a girl?” asked a little girl who was sitting in the middle of the crowd.

“Oh, right. What I meant to say was,” after a pause, Sehun cleared his throat to speak in a lower tone and said, “Hello, everyone! I’m Vivi!” The kids laughed again. Junmyeon was losing it in the corner of the room. He really couldn’t believe how good Sehun always was with the kids.

“I have a question, Mr. Sewon!” cried a different girl in the crowd. She had big eyes and ears the stood out. She reminded Sehun of Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know who Sewon is.” Again, Junmyeon lost it. He had to turn his back to laugh. Sehun saw Junmyeon shift his body and smiled.

“His name’s Sehun!” said another student. Sehun nodded his head, “Yes. My name is Sehun. Glad we were able to clear that up! What was your question, sweetie?”

Junmyeon saw that the girl was suddenly blushing. “Why did you name your dog Vivi?” she asked.

“Good question. I’ve actually always wondered that myself.” said Junmyeon from his corner.

“I named him Vivi because it means “‘to live.’ Ever since I found Vivi, he’s been such a lively friend. He’s always running and jumping around. He loves to make new friends as well! Do you guys wanna play with Vivi?”

The entire class lit up with the bright smiles of second graders. “Yeah!” they screamed in unison.

Sehun put Vivi down from his lap to let him walk freely and then laid himself on the ground so his bottom was facing the ceiling. With his elbows placed on the carpet, he rested his chin on the palms of his hands and watched with stars in his eyes as Vivi wagged his tail walking amongst the students as they petted him.

Junmyeon took a seat next to Sehun on the carpet and watched Vivi play with the kids.

“I love you, you know that right?” Junmyeon says quietly to Sehun, his gaze still watching the kids.

“I know,” Sehun responds, a smile on his face. “I love you too,” Sehun says, moving his head to rest it on Junmyeon’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that shitty summary lmao anyway i love domestic seho so much and i hope u enjoyed reading this! (▰˘◡˘▰)


End file.
